


Long Awaited Help

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts to use Snapes lab. But being in such contact has always been explosive for the two. Will the years apart have changed anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked down at Hogwarts and felt memories flow through him, of him and Ron and Hermione. Their six years at Hogwarts had been filled with terror and danger, but he'd had them and that made it bearable. They were his family when he'd had none.

And that's why he had returned to Hogwarts, he needed Hermione's help.

He aimed the broom down and landed in front of the huge oak doors. Harry knocked twice and waited for the doors to open. Grubby, suspicious eyes peeked around the edge of the open door, they widened for a moment, than the door opened fully.

Harry looked into the face of Argus Filch and even more memories engulfed him, he shook his head and said, "Hello Mr. Filch, I've come to see Professor Granger."

"Ah yes, Potter isn't it?" Filch stepped back and let Harry walk in. He led Harry up to the Great Hall, "Well everyone's in here. Its breakfast see."

"Okay." Harry walked into the Great Hall and immediately heard whispers and felt stares on him. With an aggravated sigh he looked up at the ceilings to avoid the glances. Above them, the ceiling reflected the gray sky above, storm clouds.

"Harry?!"

Harry looked back down to see a young woman with loads of bushy brown hair running towards him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around, "Hermione!"

"Oh Harry! I was so excited when you wrote to say that you were coming to visit!" she pulled back and beamed up at him.

"Well I missed you!" He winked at her.

Hermione blushed but gave him a look, "Right! How's Oliver?"

Harry chewed his cheek and shrugged, "Good, I guess…"

After staring at Harry closely for a moment, she sighed and shook her head, "Oh Harry…"

"You know I am hungry…" Harry looked longingly at the four tables around him and at the food.

"Let's sit down."

Harry moved toward Gryffindor table, but with a chuckle Hermione grabbed his arms and led him up to the teachers table, "I don't sit with the students Harry!"

"Oh right, Professor!"

Hermione blushed but Harry was looking at the very old but still domineering woman who sat in the center of the table. She stood and held out her hand, "Harry Potter, it's been so long. How are you?"

"Professor McGonagall, I'm good. How are you?" Harry shook her hand and smiled at her. As she was the head of his house he couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for the woman who was his mother figure for so many years.

She sat back down and gazed around the hall at all the students, "Oh I don't know how Dumbledore did it, I feel like I'm getting to old too continue this for much longer." She smiled and began to eat again.

Hermione and Harry sat next to McGonagall and Hermione beamed up at Harry, "Guess who got promoted to Gryffindor, head of house?"

"Wow! Hermione really? Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

The two at breakfast and chatted cheerfully until the students got up and began to head to their first classes, "We can talk a bit more, I don't have to teach until later." Hermione said as they walked amongst the students. Suddenly she called out "McGibbon, I need to speak with you!"

A tall boy with dark blonde hair, he looked to be a fourth year to Harry, nervously walked forward, "Yes Professor?"He looked at Harry in awe for a moment and then his eyes snapped back to Hermione's.

"I happened to have a very interesting discussion with Professor Snape yesterday, something about not handing in homework for the past week. Don't you think that's interesting McGibbon?"

The boy looked down at his feet and kicked lightly at the floor, "Sorry Professor."

"I want you to attend the detentions he gave you and then you can join me in a one on one detention so we can discuss why you are having trouble with completing the homework, understand?"

"Yes professor." McGibbon looked up at her with an annoyed look on his face. Harry blinked and was reminded of another boy who used to stare at Hermione like that.

"And five points from Gryffindor." She gave the boy a stern look when he groaned but Harry could swear he saw the edges of her lips twitching upward, "Go on, get to class or Professor Flitwick won't be too happy with me for making you late."

McGibbon nodded and after another curious look at harry scampered away. "So I'd heard Snape was still teaching here. How is it working with him?" Harry imagined intense and cruel black eyes, hidden behind long black hair.

Hermione sighed, "The usual, he doesn't respect me and treats me like I'm still a student. I heard that he had a good, long chuckle when he heard that I was made the head of Gryffindor."

"Yeah, sounds like Snape." Harry held a little animosity in his heart for the man who'd been determined to make his life a living hell, when he was a student. But after all that Snape had done to help Harry defeat Voldemort all those years ago had definitely lessened the hate.

He followed Hermione to her chambers and sat on the couch in her office, "So Harry, what did happen with you and Oliver?"

"We kind of just fell apart. He was so busy with work, and I was too busy with my experiments."

"But you two were so happy together."

"In the beginning I suppose we were, but he wanted more of me than I could give him. He's great and I care a lot about him, I hope he finds what he's looking for."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione sighed and patted his shoulder.

"What about you? Have you been out with anyone lately?"

"No…I just…Can't Harry." Hermione's eyes were downcast and she trembled a little bit.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But you know Ron would want you to be happy."

"He's not dead Harry!" She glared for a moment, and then her eyes filled with tears again, "He just…can't remember us."

Harry looked away and remembered the night before he defeated Voldemort. Ron had gotten an anonymous tip about where Voldemort was hiding, so he had snuck over to the manor. Evidently he had heard Voldemorts plan to trap and kill Harry and was trying to sneak out when Peter Pettigrew caught him. But Peter had remembered how well Ron had treated him when he was a rat and instead of killing him he obliviated him.

Ron having no idea who he was or anyone around him, crawled into the forest by the house and hid. The next night when Harry and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had finally confronted Voldemort, Ron's sister Ginny had found him in the forest. This had been a huge shock to everyone because they all had thought that Voldemort had killed Ron.

After a moment of ecstatic rejoicing however, Hermione discovered what had happened to Ron. Nothing they had tried was capable of bringing Ron's memory back though, and so for his own safety he was admitted to the wizard hospital St. Mungo's. His family, the Weasleys, had moved to London so that they could visit Ron every day, in the hopes that he might begin to remember him.

But it had been three years and there had been no change in Ron's condition. So Harry who had loved Ron as a brother, and Hermione who was in love with Ron, had to continue living their own lives. And for Harry and Hermione that meant getting jobs and for Harry trying to fall in love.

By what Hermione had said though, Hermione hadn't begun to realize that the Ron she loved was gone. Harry sighed and took her hand, Hermione sniffled for a few moments before saying, "So what did you need my help with Harry?"

Harry no hesitant decided it was best not to tell Hermione everything about what he was doing. "Well I need to borrow some of your books, and I was hoping that I could stay here for a few weeks."

"Oh, well of course Harry. Anything you need. My library is through that door and my guest chamber is through that one. But what are you doing? Does this have to do with more of your experiments?"

Harry who invented defensive spells and potions for the Auror's, had enlisted Hermione's help before, but this had nothing to do with that. This was for the both of them, and he couldn't stand the look on her face if he failed, "Um it's related to that."

Hermione's eyes sharpened and Harry knew that she was suspicious by his lack of information but she seemed to know better than to ask him what he was working on. Harry let out a relieved breath when she didn't ask further questions.

"So Snape is just as horrible as always?"

"Afraid so…Why?"

"I need to use his laboratory."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she let out a shocked giggle, "Good luck with asking Harry…you are so gonna need it."

But Harry already knew that, he just hoped that like him Snape felt a little warmth towards him. If not than all this could get seriously heated.

Much later that night, Harry climbed out of the bed in Hermione's guest chambers and slipped on a cloak and leather slippers. After grabbing his wand he quietly walked to the door and slipped out into the hall.

Wandering the halls of Hogwarts late at night had always been one Harry's favorite things to do, granted it did seem less exciting now that he was able to do it without breaking any rules. Harry chuckled when he remembered, his, Hermione's, and Ron's first out of bounds adventure, wandering these very halls.

And so Harry wandered the halls thinking about his life at Hogwarts and his wonderful friends. He wasn't prepared for someone to grab his shoulder and thrust him into a wall. Harry heard the voice say, "Out of bed? What house are you in?" He felt a warm but rigid body stand very close to his and instinctively had his wand out immediately.

He looked up and found black eyes staring at him in shock and then heard one of the portraits say, "Unhand him! That's the great Harry Potter!"

Harry could have groaned at the last statement because Snape's eyes narrowed with dislike.

"Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes, Snape it's me. Can you lower your wand, please?" And as a sign of good faith, Harry lowered his. He seemed to be having trouble breathing properly, but that was probably because Snape was still so close to him. It was rather disorienting.

Snape sneered and lowered his wand just so it wasn't pointing at Harry's face, "Fancied a nighttime stroll Potter?"

"Well it's been awhile since I last roamed the halls of Hogwarts and I figured now I can do it without breaking any rules."Harry raised his eyebrow and looked immensely amused.

"Yes but…I think you'll find yourself a little lonely without any other young men to keep you occupied in these halls." Snape sneered and Harry wasn't surprised that he knew about Harry's past boyfriends.

Harry just laughed, "Well no young men perhaps." He smiled a charming smile and leaned against the wall casually.

Snapes nostrils flared and he took a step back, "Try to remember that not everyone see's you as the great Harry Potter." He looked Harry up and down, his mouth tightened and he hurried away.

Harry chuckled lightly and then saw what had perturbed Snape so much that he had left. He was sporting a very noticeable bulge beneath his cloak and pajama's. Harry raised his eyebrow again, "Well that's what happens when I get pinned."

He waited until the arousal had passed and walked slowly back to his chambers. That night though, his dreams were filled with looming, dark, shadow people who pinned him down and stroked and tongued him mercilessly.

Over the next few days Harry read through Hermione's collection of books and found them to be extremely helpful. After writing all the useful information down in his notes, Harry knew that he had to ask Snape for the use of his laboratory.

He dreaded doing it because he had tried to set up times to speak with Snape, over the last few days and had received no answer to his notes. Finally he knew the only way to get Snape to speak with him was by getting him somewhere he couldn't avoid him.

So one morning after breakfast he followed some very awed first years down to the dungeon. He let them go into what he knew was Snapes dungeon classroom and leaned against the wall for a while. When he knew that class was good and ready he stepped forward and knocked on the classroom door, Harry heard the familiar, "Enter." And strode in.

The class got very quiet, their eyes glued on Harry. Harry blushed at all the attention and then smiled nervously at Snape, "Bad time?"

Snape glared at him, his eyes angry and snarled at the class, "Are you not supposed to be working on the potion I just assigned you instead of ogling D-list celebrities who did nothing to earn their fame?"

The class almost immediately bent their heads back over their work, but Harry could see a few eyes flickering up to him. He looked back at Snape and saw the familiar look of anger and annoyance on his face, "What do you want Potter?

"I have tried to set up a more reasonable time to have a discussion with you Snape, but I never got a reply back. And I don't have as much free time as you might think."

"Yes because I'm sure you have so many more pressing matters to get back too, what Oliver Wood will miss you?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure Oliver will survive without me." He smiled but became serious again, "I need the use of your laboratory, if that's possible."

Snape sneered, "My laboratory? Why would I let you use my laboratory?"

"Because if I complete this experiment I will be forever in your debt, at your beck and call." Harry lowered his voice and tried to look pathetic, he knew that Snape would enjoy seeing him beg. "Or yours…to banish from Hogwarts as long as you reside here."

Snapes forehead twitched and he stared into Harry's eyes for a long moment, than he sneered, "You will regret this agreement Potter. If that is you finish whatever experiment you are working on. Which I doubt."

"Be that as it may, thank you Snape. Though I warn you I may work long and odd hours."

"As long you do not disturb me in any way, than I have no feelings on the matter."

"Alright. Thank you again."

"Can I resume teaching now? Or would you like to disrupt my lesson even more?"

With a charming smile harry bowed his head slightly, "Carry on."

Snape gave him a withering look and went back to prowling around the room, critiquing the class attempts at potions.

Harry walked quickly out of the classroom pulled out his wand and said, "Accio messenger bag."

He waited a few moments and then heard a whirring noise; he looked to his left and saw his messenger bag flying towards him. He opened his arms and grabbed the bag that held his notes and research. He walked down the hall and opened the second to last door. Inside was Snapes complete laboratory. Potions ingredients, books, scales and cauldrons of all sizes filled the room, and the walls were lined with jars of floating dead creatures.

Harry shuddered but went to a table where a medium sized cauldron sat. He put his bag down and pulled out his notes. He took a deep breath and knew that the task ahead was going to be very, very challenging and he'd never been very good at potions.

Harry worked long and hard the first day, he didn't even notice when Snape peeked his head in curiously.

Snape was curious about what Potter was up too, he hadn't even thought it was possible for Potter to concentrate so hard. He wanted to ask what potion he was attempting to brew but then he would have to admit he was curious about the dreaded boy was doing.

And he with how confused he was feeling about Potter at the moment he didn't think he should press his luck. The night he'd found Potter wandering the hallways he was almost sure that he saw a bulge pressing up against his robes. And he knew that Potter swung that way, and if just being pressed up against was enough to arouse Potter than he wanted to give him a very wide berth.

So over the next few days when Potter would work from morning to night, Snape would peek in every couple hours and he was very intrigued by what he saw. Sometimes Potter would be poring over a book or several, other times he would be moving hectically around the table he'd taken as his workspace.

Most of the time his black hair was messier than usual, some of it standing straight up. He usually had his cloak off and the sleeves of his button up shirt folded up. When he seemed to be working hardest his shirt was unbuttoned three or four buttons down.

Snape sneered at the young man working so hard, but it was an empty sneer. He knew Potter only concentrated like this when he was completely determined. He could see the weary and hopeless look that sometimes flickered onto Potters face and he was disgusted by it.

Potter was arrogant and sure of himself, that was the way Snape remembered him and he wanted it to be that way. Potter was the one constant in Snapes life, the one person he couldn't on to be completely the same every time he saw him. And so when he showed weakness like he was more and more lately it made Snape angry. What had happened to the Potter who was so damn sure of himself?

One of those nights he saw Potter drooping over a book and decided that that was quite enough. He strode into the room and said loudly, "Potter."

Potter jumped at his voice and pushed up his glasses, "Severus?"

Snape scowled, "Do not call me Severus."

Harry rolled his eyes and stretched, "Yes…Snape?

"I need to use my laboratory and I can't do that if you are asleep in here."

With a quick nod Harry gathered all his notes and stuffed them carefully into his bag. He stifled a yawn and moved towards the door, "Goodnight Sev…I mean Snape." He waved a non-committal hand and walked out of the lab.

Snape grunted and looked down into the cauldron. Whatever Potter was making was light blue and smelled odd, not bad just something he couldn't identify. He found himself wishing that Potter had left his research behind so that he could study it.

Harry on the other hand stumbled into the guest chambers and almost instantly heard a knock at the door and Hermione's voice on the other side. He opened the door and smiled tiredly, "Hermione!"

"Do you want to talk? Out here in my office?"

"Sure!" Harry followed her into her office and sat next to her on the couch.

She cuddled into the couch and rested the side of her head on a cushion, "How is the experiment going, Harry?"

"Not very good, I'm afraid. I'm stuck on one point in the potion. It's getting a bit frustrating I don't know what to try next."

"What about Snape? How's he treating you?"

"Snape is odd. There are times when he checks in on me but doesn't say anything. I can tell he's curious about what I'm doing though."

"Well…Why don't you ask him for help? I mean he is the most gifted potions master we know. Perhaps he can help you."

"Ask Snape for help?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, yeah Harry. If you're really stuck than who is better than him to help you get unstuck?"

"I know you're right…You're always right. But even if I do ask him, what if he refuses?"Which Harry knew was most likely the outcome.

"How did you get him to let you use his lab?"

Harry blushed, "I told him I would be in his debt, and he could order me around in any way he wanted. Even if it meant banishing me from Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed and pinked tinged her cheeks, "That's a little more sexual than you thought when you were saying it isn't it?"

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying." Harry sighed and pushed his hair back, still blushing. He tried not to think about how he had gotten hard just by having Snape push him into a wall.

"Hahaha. Poor Harry, but I still think you should ask him. You never know he could be so curious that he will help you just so he can know what you're doing."

"Well I'll ask him, but I don't have high hopes." Harry yawned again and felt his eyes drooping slowly.

Hermione put her hand on his arm and smiled softly, "Harry you need to get some sleep."

They both stood and she hugged him softly, her body warm and comforting. "Good night Harry, sweet dreams." She laid her hand on his cheek momentarily and walked into her own chambers.

Harry walked to his room and undressed; he got into his bed in just his underwear and was asleep almost instantly.

His dream was warm and there was someone holding and stroking him. The touching grew more and more adventurous and in his dream Harry moaned lightly and dragged his hands down the persons back. He felt them arch into his touch and finally the lips moved from his chest and he looked up into black eyes.

"Snape?" Harry murmured as Snape went back to sucking at his neck.

He heard Snape's usually cold laugh, "Call me Severus, Potter."

Harry ran his fingers all the way down Severus's back and squeezed his ass, "Call me Harry, Severus."

"Ooh yes does that again, Harry." Dream Severus moaned when Harry touched his entrance.

"Mm I know I'm dreaming but this is really the best action I've had in a very long time."

Severus chuckled, "Who says this is your dream?"

Pulling Severus down to kiss him, Harry licked his bottom lip and whispered, "Well since I'm dreaming it I'm gonna say it's mine."

Dream Severus pulled back panting, but his forehead was crinkled in confusion. Suddenly Harry was awake. His body was coated in sweat and he was sporting an aching erection. He took a deep breath because he was panting roughly.

Harry sat up and blinked in surprise, that dream had been so hot. It had been so arousing and passionate, and even dream Severus had responded passionately. Harry felt his cock stiffen again, raised his eyebrow.

So Harry was clearly attracted to Snape that was odd and new. But not all that surprising as Snape was the only one who treated Harry like he was just a human and not just the famous Harry Potter, and to Harry that was a very attractive feature.

Harry lay back down and wrapped his hand around his erection; he focused on his dream and not the thought that Snape hated him with a burning passion.

Many floors below him, Snape was sitting up in his bed breathing very hard. He had just had a very questionable dream about Potter…That wasn't the disturbing thing however, because when he'd woken up and looked down, he felt rather instead of seeing his arousal pointing heavily up.

Snape tied his long black hair back and with a flick of his wand had a fire crackling in being in the fireplace.

He took a deep breath and decided to slowly analyze the dream. He vigorously remembered stroking and feeling Potters body, and then sucking and nipping at the tight and smooth skin. And then Potter had said his name and he looked up. Potter had been looking at him in amused surprised, like he was surprised that it was Snape doing those things to him but not disappointed. And in the dream Snape and Harry told each other to call them by their first names instead of their surnames. That was definitely when Snape acknowledged of farfetched the dream was. He would never allow Potter to call him by his first name and Potter would be shocked if he called him 'Harry'.

Than Potter had been playfully insisting that this was his dream and that it was the best action he'd gotten in a very long time. And even now that statement brought a smirk to Snapes lips, he knew he was good. And so hearing Potter, even if it was a dream version of Potter, say it out loud was extremely satisfying.

But that was what had woken Snape up, Potters insistence that it was his dream. That was just odd wasn't it? Being Snapes dream Potter wouldn't have argued or even brought up how he thought it was just a dream.

Snape frowned for a long moment and realized with a dark chuckle that Harry's arrogance must have shown itself in his dream. It wouldn't surprise him after all. Real life Potter was so self assured that it was only logical that his dream version would be just the same.

With a sigh Snape looked down and realized that he was stroking himself under the sheets. He tipped his head to one side and pursed his lips. He must have been focusing on Potter too much lately, and add that with the fact that he was starting to feel how long it had been since he'd been last been laid, it only made sense for him to have a dream like that.

Well he would just be more careful about it then, no more curiously wondering what was going on inside Potters head. Why should he care anyway?

But even as he thought this Snape had a nagging feeling that he wouldn't be able to stop wondering about Potter.


	2. 2

Snape and harry had avoided each other as well as they could over the next few days, with Snape avoiding going near the lab when Potter occupied it, and with Harry carefully leaving the lab the moment he fell asleep to avoid having Snape waking him up again.

But one day after finally having a small breakthrough, Harry had been working feverishly on his potion all day and well into the night. He knew he should have gotten good night's sleep before starting on this phase of the potion but he was just so anxious to finish it.

Now he began to regret his decision because the potion called for constant stirring for seven hours straight, and it was already two in the morning. But he stirred and stirred until his eyes fluttered down and he wasn't able to stop moving his hand.

Snape slowly walked up to the labs door and heard nothing, figuring that Potter had gone back to his chambers for the night he pushed open the door.

An odd chuckle slipped out of his mouth when he saw Potter sitting on a stool, one arm cradling his head on the table, and the other stirring the odd smelling potion which looked much clearer these days.

Snape walked slowly forward and leaned across Potters back to take the ladle himself. He heard Potter sigh and then he cuddled his body back into Snapes front. Snape stiffened but that didn't stop the sleeping Potter from trying to press his body into his taut one.

After a moment of trying not to feel Potters warm body pressed against his, Snape glanced down at Potters notes, nods than taps the ladle with his wand and it began to stir itself. After a moment of clenching his fists and silently cursing himself, he gently took Potter in his arms and walked back to his office.

While he walked he looked down at Potter and saw how exhausted the young man looked. Two black, crescent moons adorned the space below his eyes and his skin had a slight gray, sickly look too it.

'He has clearly over worked himself, overly confident stupid boy." Snape thought without any real feeling behind his mean words.

With a silent spell his office door opened and he walked in. He gently lay Potter down of the couch he had there and looked around for a blanket. But being his office he had none, he rolled his eyes and conjured both a soft blanket and a fluffy pillow.

He knelt down and carefully lifted Potters head and slid the pillow underneath, than he draped the blanket over him, he knew how cold these drafty dungeons could get at night. He stared at Potter for a whole minute before realizing what he was doing, and then he stood scowling.

Snape had turned to leave but heard Potter sigh out something that sounded suspiciously like his name. He spun around quickly and knelt back down by the couch, but Potter really was asleep. With a moment of hesitation he removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to the couch. He bit the inside of his cheek and hesitantly brushed a black lock of hair off Potter's face.

Again he caught himself and scowled but before he could make to get up Potters hand had caught his. He looked back down and saw that Potters startling green eyes were sleepily open, he looked half asleep still. Potters hand was warm and tight on his own, his thumb absentmindedly grazing Snapes sensitive palm.

Snape said quietly, "Yes Potter?"

Harry's sleepy mouth quirked up, "Thank you…Severus." Than before Severus could register what Harry was about to do his palm was pulled forward and Harry lightly kissed it before closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

Severus slowly pulled his hand back and stared at it, it was tingling. He clenched his fist and stood; he walked to the door and quietly shut it behind him. Severus wandered around his laboratory for awhile before sitting at the table Harry worked at and pulled Harry's notes forward. He scanned them and let a quiet, "oh." Slip from his lips. "He's making Memoratium. Of course."

He felt a sudden bang in his chest and frowning he massaged it. He read over Harry's notes again and thought, 'He seems to be in a crucial phase, I suppose I could finish this last bit for him. If it doesn't get done tonight all his work so far will have been for naught."

So for the rest of the night he stirred and added the necessary ingredients to the potion and finally let it brew. He knew Harry had a lot more work to do, but with this phase over at least he was half way done.

With that being his final he let himself sink lower onto the table and close his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

This time his dream wasn't dark and misleading, he could clearly see Harry standing in front of him. A hungry look on his face. Severus just smirked at Harry and crooked a finger at him, with his usual grin Harry sidled forward and pressed himself into Severus's body. Severus sighed when he felt Harry's lips on his neck while his fingers tried to sneak lower and lower on his body.

He pulled Harry's hands back up and quickly turned them both so Harry was leaning against the wall now. He leaned in and nipped at Harry's bottom lip, he could feel Harry trying to free his hands but he just held on tighter. His mouth traveled down Harry's mouth to his neck and then collarbone. After torturously teasing his sensitive skin he straightened and lightly sucked at Harry's ear, his tongue playing an arousing game with the landscape it was given.

Severus heard Harry moan and pulled back with a sneer, "You need to learn to control your emotions Harry."

Dream Harry just smiled before thrusting his hips into Severus's suggestively, he listened to Severus growl and said, "I guess you do too Severus."

"Cheeky aren't you?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he lightly pulled at Harry's hair.

"Mm and you're as sarcastic and snippy as ever."

Severus laughed, "Hm not as brave when I'm not dreaming you are you?"

Harry frowned, "But…I'm dreaming about you…"His arms loosened around Severus's neck slightly.

Severus thought for a moment and then stepped back, "Oh Bloody Hell." And he disappeared from Harry's dream. Harry's arms fell to his sides and in his dream he shrugged and began focusing on dreaming about Severus again.

And when he felt hands touching him he knew that this Severus was different than the other one because he was sweeter and gentler. Harry sighed in his dream and missed the harsh and unforgiving touches of the other Severus.

Severus however had awoken for a moment; he sat up and rubbed his face. His face was soaked with sweat as he realized that those dreams hadn't just been his but both of theirs, much like when he'd been teaching occulumency too Harry, their minds had been connected and with a little thought they could look into each other's minds.

So these dreams had been both their doing. They both had focused on each other so much that the only time they allowed their minds to relax and think about what they were trying not to focus on was when they were asleep.

Severus shook his head and groaned, he was so sure that it was all his doing, after all how could Potter think that way about him? He wouldn't, Severus had been too cruel to him when he was a student at Hogwarts. So Severus was the one invading Harry's mind and Harry being young and not in control of his libido had thought they were just dreams and dreams like that mean nothing to the young.

With a sigh he put his head back down, "I hope he thinks it was just a dream." And he fell asleep again.

Harry woke the next morning and looked around in confusion, mostly because the room was blurry and because it was very much not his room. He felt for his wand and found it in his robes, "Accio glasses."

He felt his glasses nudge his hand and he put them on, it looked like he was in Snapes office, lying on the couch. Harry sat up and felt a blanket fall off him, his forehead crinkled in confusion, since when did Snape care enough to put a blanket on him?

Suddenly he remembered his dreams from the night before and felt himself turning red. Apparently Harry's attraction to Snape wasn't going away; it was getting more and more persistent.

And it's not like he could do anything about it. When he'd started to find Oliver Wood attractive, he had just gone for it and succeeded in getting a boyfriend for almost two years. But with Snape he knew Snape despised him and would probably curse him if he tried anything.

Harry sighed and stood wearily, stopping to stretch. He walked out into the laboratory and stopped in shock, Snape was asleep with his head on the table where Harry was working. Harry remembered how he was supposed to do the phase he'd been working on continuously and that he couldn't have done it since he was asleep.

He groaned and rushed over to the table; he looked around for his notes and realized that they were underneath Snape. He cursed silently and moved his hand forward to pull at the papers but couldn't do it. Slowly he said, "Sev…Snape?" when he didn't answer Harry took a deep breath and softly touched Snapes shoulder.

He felt strong and muscular skin underneath the usual black robes and pursed his lips, maybe being this close to Snape after a night filled with sexual dreams starring the angry potions master wasn't the best thing.

Making to pull his hand back, Harry felt like he couldn't control where it went next. His hand hovered over Snapes shoulder length black hair before slowly pulling a curtain of it away from Snapes face.

Harry gasped when Snape suddenly grabbed his wrist, spun him around and had him trapped between his body and the table, "Potter?"

With an anxious grin Harry stuttered, "I was just trying to wake you up!"

"And that consists of groping me, while I'm asleep?"

"I was not groping you!"

Severus sneered at Harry and tried to hide how hard is heart was beating, "Oh yes because that would be so unusual for you wouldn't it, groping a man."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Most men don't seem to mind actually."

"I'm not one of them."

Harry was trying not to breathe much. Snape was standing so close to him and was holding his wrist in that almost painful way that was probably the reason for his arousal. He just hoped Snape wouldn't notice. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get from that. "Yeah than why do you keep insisting on standing so close to me?"

With a jolt Severus remembered what happened the last time he'd been this close to Harry. His eyes flicked down and then back up to Harry's, who was blushing fiercely but staring determinedly back at him.

"Learn to control your libido Potter."

"Yeah well it's a work in progress. Can you let go of me now, especially if you don't like my reaction?"

Severus released his wrist and stepped back, he didn't know what made him ask but he blurted out, "Sleep well Potter?"

As he expected Harry's head snapped up and his eyes stared up at Severus's in confusion. He paled and then blushed, "Um…Good enough, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Snape smirked, "Just a question."

"Uh huh."Harry didn't sound convinced even though he turned and began looking through his notes anxiously. He hovered around reading and randomly looking at his potion.

"It's exactly the way it should be…" He turned and looked up at Snape. "Did you do this?"

With a shrug Snape nodded, "I figured I might as well, you would have just ruined it."

Harry snorted, but his eyes were soft, "Thank you Severus..."

Severus blinked and felt the hand Potter had kissed the night before twitch, "You're welcome."

A grin flitted onto Harry's face and Severus realized that he let Harry call him by his first name. He scowled and pretended to look over into the cauldron. "This'd be for then?"

"Yes…it's for Ron…I was hoping that it could make him remember who he is."

"Where did you find the instructions for this potion? I last heard it had been broken up and placed into different books."

"It had been. I've been looking for all the missing pieces for the last year. And when I found it I realized how difficult it was going to be."

"You know there's a good chance that it will not work?" Severus turned and regarded Harry.

Harry scowled and the determination that Severus found so familiar flitted into his eyes, "Does that mean I shouldn't try?"

"No, but it means you shouldn't get your hopes up about the results."

"He's my best friend!"

"He hasn't been your best friend for three years and with your abysmal potion results I wouldn't put too much hope in store for what happens when he drink your potion."

He watched Harry's eyes glitter with anger, hurt and worst of all discouragement and felt a tinge of regret for causing that. "Screw you Snape!" he tossed his notes back down onto the table and turned to walk away.

Severus sighed annoyed with himself and went after Harry, "Potter! I'm just trying to make you be realistic. "

Harry spun around angrily, "No Snape you're trying to discourage me."

"Oh grow up Potter; you know that your best friend Ron has been as good as dead these last three years. I just don't think you should put much hope into thinking your potion will bring him back."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled angrily without thinking.

Severus flew back and hit a table; he slid down it and felt pain flow through his back.

Harry cursed and hurried over to Snape, "Oh...Shit. Snape I'm sorry." He was unaware that his hands were a running up and down Snape's back and arms. And he didn't seem to realize how close he was too Snape.

Severus looked up and realized how close Harry's mouth was to his, he shivered when he felt Harry touching him. He tried to focus on Harry's words and heard, "You just can be such a git sometimes. I mean I shouldn't have hurt you. But honestly why are you so cruel? I'm still sorry though Snape, and I completely understand if you don't want me to use you're lab anymore. But god you are such an arse."

The way Harry was talking so fast made Snape smirk, but what he was saying made him say, "Call me Severus…Potter." He waited and sure enough Harry's eyes widened at the shared memory.

Harry's hands froze and he realized that his earlier suspicions were true, somehow Snape knew about his dreams, in detail. He wanted to test it though so he whispered, "Call me Harry, Severus."

And when Severus smirked, Harry's blood boiled and he felt himself growing hard at the thought that Severus knew so much about his sex dreams. "How…?"

"Do you really care about that right now Harry?" Severus wound his hand into the hair on the back of Harry's head and narrowed his eyes on Harry's green ones, "Or do you want to make those dreams come true right now?"

"The last part…" Harry whispered hoarsely.

He felt Severus yank him forward and kiss him roughly. There was an edge of pain to the kiss but it just made Harry needier. He let Severus have control of the kiss for the first few moments but being the leader type he soon found himself fighting for control. But when he pushed, Severus pulled; when he wanted to deepen the kiss Severus lightened it.

He made a frustrated noise and was suddenly on his back with Severus above him, Severus sucked and nipped at Harry's throat and said, "Learn to control your emotions Harry."

"This is not a lesson, Professor."Harry growled sarcastically.

"Perhaps it should be." Severus chuckled darkly. He led a trail with his tongue down Harry's neck to the bit of chest that was revealed through the four open buttons. And when Harry tried to touch him and take control again, Severus quickly pulled his hands together over his head and tapped them with his wand. Thin silk cords tied Harry's hands together.

He looked at them and whispered, "Oh…"

Severus laughed darkly and kissed harry again, his lips and teeth were bruising against Harry's mouth, a small reminder of who was in charge. Harry moaned into his mouth and struggled against the bonds holding him. "Touch me Severus!"

He took pity on Harry and with a wave of his wand his clothes shredded and fell off. Harry looked down and gave Severus a look, "was that necessary?"

Taking in the sight of a naked Harry, Severus nodded heavily, "Very necessary." He dragged his index finger down Harry's chest, down his navel and through the trail of hair that led to Harry's erection. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes focused on Harry's erection.

"What're you thinking?" He heard Harry ask nervously.

"That maybe you had a reason to be a little overly confident." Severus winked at Harry who blushed at the first compliment he had gotten from Severus.

He couldn't say anything he just closed his eyes and felt Severus's hand hold him tightly. He began to move his hand slowly, so slowly that Harry felt like he was going to go mad with wanting more. Harry bit his lip and tried to move his hips into Severus's hand.

Severus just glared at him, "Do you want me to tie you up completely?"

Harry thought about it and smiled, "Mm no?"

"Are you sure Mr. Potter because if you want me too just ask."

"No, don't tie me up."

"Well that's not very polite now was it? I think you can ask a little nicer don't you?" Severus's pinky played with the Harry's slit, making him writhe around.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Harry let out a colorful curse, "Please don't tie me up Severus, and please touch me again."

Severus slid down Harry's body and flicked the tip of his erection with his tongue. He heard Harry moan and gasp and repeated the move. And when he took him completely in his mouth he heard Harry make noises like he'd never heard before.

Harry's bound hands lowered on his head and he grabbed at Severus's hair. He pushed at the back of his head and hoped he wasn't being too rough. But apparently Severus could handle what he was giving him because he took him deep in his throat and sucked hard as he pulled his head back.

With a small grin Severus pulled back and listened to Harry's anxious panting, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes…"Harry whimpered his voice very hoarse. "I want to be on top Severus."

His voice was so no nonsense that Severus inclined his head, "Okay."

He tapped himself with his wand and his clothes were immediately off and folded on the table next to them, he heard Harry snort and say, "You couldn't have done that too me?"

He just grinned and lay back on the cold dungeon floor. "Go on, give me your best." He pointed his wand at the silk cords binding Harry's wrists and they disappeared.

Harry grinned and slowly stroked his way up Severus's surprisingly tight and muscular body. He got to his middle and licked up his thighs then close but not next to Severus's heavy, long erection. He felt the other man tremble and felt an odd pride at bringing the potions master to such a reaction. He teased his navel with his tongue and while he nipped at Severus's left nipple, his hand squeezed the right nipple. He sucked in the other and let his tongue circle it.

Snape was trying not to make any moaning sounds the whole time Harry was working on his nipples because he wanted to control at least one part of what was going on. But when Harry's naked body slid up his front and when Harry was positioning himself above his erection he couldn't help but let out a low groan.

Harry leaned in and began kissing him softly, and so sweetly that Severus was awed by how gentle and soft Harry's kiss was. In the next moment he was moaning into that mouth when Harry lowered himself onto him, and Severus couldn't help but feel like he was searing apart of himself into Harry.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the other man's face, his eyes were open and looking somewhat dazedly into his own, he was biting his lip while one hand pushed back his unruly black hair. He looked ethereal to Severus and he didn't want to take his eyes off of him.

Harry stared down at Severus and felt like his world was tipped upside down, he never could have imagined that Severus Snape would be looking at him in such a longing, needy and… trusting way. It lit his face up in such a beautiful way that Harry reached out and brushed the hair back from his lovers face just so he could stare into the endless black eyes.

And when he moved up and down both men shuddered and moaned. Snapes hands gripped Harry's thighs and he was pushing his hips up to drive even deeper into Harry's body. They moved frantically together, trying to be one as much as they could be.

Sensing how close Harry was to coming Severus pumped his hips harder and reached for Harry's erection which was dripping with white pre-come. He tugged on it and listened to Harry's answering yell, which made him tug even more.

Severus loosened his grip on Harry's cock and but held on just so he was touching him, his other hand lightly touched Harry's thigh. His sensitive hands practically tingled at the feel of the coarse black leg hair, soft skin and muscular thigh. He gripped it hard enough to leave marks after Harry pumped down on him in a particularly delicious way.

Harry winced but laughed too; he leaned in and pressed his mouth to the very tips of Severus's. He straightened, moved up and down and bit his lip to keep the pants and breathy moans from spilling out.

When Severus saw how close to coming Harry was his grip on his erection tightened and he slid his hand up and down. He felt his own orgasm growing closer and shivered but held off, wanting to see Harry come first.

Harry slid down Severus once more and gasped when his cum shot across Severus's navel. His hands were suddenly gripped by Severus's larger and much colder ones. Harry wondered how Severus seemed to know that he needed someone to ground him. He gasped loudly and closed his eyes; he let his mind get carried away by the sensations.

Severus watched Harry come and twined his fingers through Harry's rough and warm fingers. He let him ride through it before allowing himself to come next. He was noticeably louder than Harry with his yelling out and tightening his grip on the hands holding his. He jerked and felt himself fill Harry; he slumped back and let out a loud sigh.

Harry watched Severus orgasm and smiled lightly before lifting himself up and slowly pulling Severus out of him. He leaned in and pressed his body against the other man's body.

Together they breathed deeply and tried to calm their breathing down. Harry slid his hand out of Severus's grip and laid it on his chest next to his head, with a sigh he said, "Oh."

Severus chuckled darkly, "After six years here and all we taught you how to say is, 'Oh'?" he was fending off all the anxiety and awkwardness about what had just happened.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Mm well I never did have amazing sex on the dungeon floor, for you to have a chance to teach me about did I?"

"Amazing?" Severus couldn't help but grin wickedly.

"Are you telling me you don't think that that was amazing?" Harry lifted his head and stared into the black eyes mockingly, as if daring him to lie.

Severus pushed back the strands of black hair that were sliding into Harry's face, "I wouldn't say that no…"

"Good." Harry pecked Severus's lips and then frowned with a bit of effort. "How am I supposed to get back to my room with no clothes?"

Severus pushed him lightly back and sat up; he grabbed his wand and tapped Harry. A pair of his black robes suddenly clothed him. Harry looked down in surprise, before grinning lightly, "Thank you Sev."

Severus raised an eye brow at Harry and scowled, "Sev?"

"Yep, I'm going to call you Sev. Don't try to argue with me, you of all people know how pointless that is."

"Unfortunately I do." Sev rolled his eyes but didn't argue anymore. He roughly pulled Harry's hair and forced him to tip his head back. He bit at Harry's throat and sucked for several long moments. He pulled back and licked the red spot glowing on the other mans neck. He then pressed another bruising kiss to Harry's neck. Against his lips he whispered, "You are not to call me Sev in the proximity of anyone else, understood?"

Harry gulped, feeling as intimidated like he usually did around Severus, though this time it wasn't a bad feeling, it was a passionate feeling, something that warned him they were not finished with what they had begun. "Well of course, I'm not completely stupid…Sev."

Pressing a light, and nice kiss to Harry's mouth, Severus pretty much confirmed, (not to mention felt what Harry did) what Harry felt. "I really hope not Potter that would definitely ruin the mood."

Harry pushed him back and frowned, "You don't want me to call you Sev in public? Then you call me Harry, understand?"

Sev bit back a grin at Harry's order, it was just so hot and out of character, "I accept that proposal."

"Good. Now, I'm supposed to meet Hermione for lunch, so I have to go." He stood and offered a hand out to Sev. Surprisingly Sev took it and stood next to him, completely confident with his nakedness.

"You'll be back to work on the potion…tonight, yeah?"

"Aw, you sound like you want me to come back."Harry's eyes twinkled but he didn't allow Sev much time to feel awkward, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sev into almost being hard, "I'll be back."

He ran his hand soothingly across his back, and then walked away.

Sev watched him leave and couldn't help but grin at the way Harry winked at him before closing the dungeon door behind him. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't stop now that they were both involved in it. He shook his head and began to walk back to his chambers, he snorted, "Sev? God, leave it to him."


	3. 3

Harry walked through the halls with a satisfied smile on his lips. He avoided the students milling about but occasionally lifted his arm to his nose. The scent coming off Sev's robes was completely intoxicating. It was deep and musty and nothing less than Sev, it was delicious.

He didn't understand what was going on with Sev and him. He never had an idea that Sev would be attracted to him. And he was really curious how he knew so much about Harry's dreams. That was odd wasn't it?

Harry took another whiff off the sleeve and shrugged, oh well what did he care? He was deliriously happy. He never knew that Sev had a sweet side, but he had shown a bit of it to Harry that morning. Sure he was rough and cruel even when he was being passionate, but there was an edge of softness.

With a laugh Harry jerked to a stop and realized that he was pacing outside his door. He pushed it open and walked into the sitting room.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked around; Hermione was sitting at the couch a couple of piles of paper sat around her. "Hi Hermione." He smiled easily at her.

Hermione studied him closely and then bit her lip. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Nothing…Why?"

"You have the most curious expression on your face."

"I do? Okay." Harry closed his eyes and remembered his goodbye kiss with Sev.

"Harry…whose robes are you wearing?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry opened his eyes and bit his lip. He knew Severus would hate it if Harry told anyone but this was Hermione! He didn't want to Sev to me mad at him, but he really wanted to tell Hermione.

"Oh my goodness! I would recognize those robes anywhere!" Hermione's eyes flashed with recognition and shock.

Harry bit his lip and backed away, "Um…"

"Did you sleep here last night?" Hermione was on her feet now, she stepped towards him a maddeningly inquisitive look on her face.

"Um…"

"Stop saying um!" She grinned and pointed at him, "Did you sleep here last night and do those robes belong to who I think they do?"

"No and…maybe." Harry bit his lip and tried not to grimace when she burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! You had sex with Snape?!"

"Um…Yes. I did."

Hermione looked at his face and stopped laughing, though she did have a very big smile on her face, "And how was it?"

Harry sighed, "It was wonderful! It was so un-definable Hermione. I don't know why it happened but it was absolutely…perfect."

"Wow. I can't believe you shagged Snape!"

Harry laughed again, "I know! It is so odd. I don't understand how it even happened. But…it did. And he was so different." He sat heavily on the couch and sighed happily.

He felt Hermione sit next to him, "So you shagged Snape, what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to keep shagging him, was it a onetime thing, or is it more than just sex?"

"I don't know yet. I hope it's not a onetime thing and I really hope that it's not just sex, because I think I really like him."

"That's something I never thought I would hear you say about Snape."

"I know but knowing everything that he did during the war, and how he isn't what I thought he was before. I don't see him the same way. He's Severus. He's rough, unforgiving, and sometimes cruel. But he's also sweet, and understanding, caring and more attuned than people think."

He smiled and looked at Hermione. He was surprised to see her smiling a regular smile, not an amused smile. "Well I hope it works out for you Harry, and that Snape doesn't end up hurting you."

"I'm actually more worried about hurting him. I think he's more sensitive than everyone thinks. He's been alone a very, very long time."

"And you don't want him to be alone anymore. You want to fill that void."

"I don't know…Maybe."

"Oh Harry…"

"Yeah I know. Let me clean up and change clothes, and then we'll go get some lunch okay?"

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall through a side door and walked up to the teachers table. Harry glanced at the other end of the table and frowned when he didn't see Sev sitting there. He sighed and began eating the food that was popping up in front of him.

He finished eating and walked Hermione to her next class. She hugged him by the door and whispered, "Don't go to stir crazy okay Harry?"

With a laugh he rolled his eyes, "I won't! Have a good class."

"Stephens put McDougal's ears back on!" Hermione yelled storming into her classroom.

Harry chuckled and shut the door. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. He wandered into the library and began picking up reading through the pile of books that Madam Pince automatically handed to him. He spent a few hours reading through the books before getting really bored.

He walked out onto the grounds and looked longingly at Hagrid's house for a few moments. He wished Hagrid been at Hogwarts when he showed up, but he was visiting Olympe in France for the month. Of course he would not under any circumstances ever tell Hagrid about him and Sev.

Harry pulled the hood of his cloak on and straddled his broom. He pushed off and felt the wind lick his face as he sped higher and higher into the oncoming sunset.

Flying around the castle Harry thought about the potion he was brewing and what it could do for Ron. It could bring him back to his family and friends, back to Harry and Hermione. If it worked then he felt everything would be perfect again.

Ron would be back with Hermione, and she would be so happy to have the man she fell in love with again. They could be in love, get married, and have a family with each other. It would be great, for them.

But what about Harry, would he be alone again? With no one to call his own? Harry felt his heart thud deeply and sighed sadly.

Every relationship he'd had from Cho, to Ginny, to Oliver had been great in the beginning but after that he'd felt like they could never really understand him. Because they had never touched the dark the way he had. They couldn't understand why he had so many bad dreams, why he wasn't willing to talk about a lot of what he'd been through.

Harry tried not to think too much about why his relationships were doomed he just tried to focus on the sun finally setting. He flew over the edge of the forest and smiled when he saw a few thestrals fly up too meet him.

He flew around the castle and grounds until it was dark and through back into the castle through a window. As quietly as he could he jumped down from the window and looked around when his feet thumped on the floor.

As his potion needed to stew until the next day Harry had no reason to go down to the dungeons. This definitely made him moody. He wanted to just go down to Sev's rooms but he thought maybe Sev would find that a little presumptuous.

So he would just have to wait until tomorrow, which did not sound appealing to him. He wanted Sev now.

Harry gave a start and looked around. He was sure he'd heard footsteps and felt like someone was around but he couldn't see anyone. Only knowing of one person to be able to be invisible without an invisibility cloak Harry bit his lip and looked deeper into the dark hallway.

With a smile he realized that he knew one person who was as strong as Dumbledore and most likely knew how to become invisible. "Sev, that's really creepy you know?"

He felt invisible hands pushing him back into the wall and smirked. Suddenly Sev materialized in front of him, "I thought you said you were coming back today."

"The potion just has to sit until tomorrow."

"And you could see no other reasons to come back?"

"I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Presumptuous?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't know if you…wanted me to come see you, again."

Sev's brow furrowed in frown, "God you are slow."

Harry scowled, "Git!" He pushed Sev back and huffed a little, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay that was a little harsh, but of course I wanted you too…"

"You did?"

"Yes." Sev pulled at Harry's crossed arms.

Harry who was trying not to grin like an idiot let Sev tug his arms open. He lifted and wrapped them around his neck. He pressed himself into him and kissed Sev deeply. Severus pushed him into the wall and bit his bottom lip. When Harry finally opened his mouth, Sev pushed his tongue in and roughly pushed at Harry's until they were battling for control again.

Breathing roughly Harry pulled back and asked, "Do you always feel the need to control your partner?"

"Only when I'm the dominant one, which I always am."

"What makes you the dominant one with us?"

Sev laughed the first real laugh Harry had ever heard from him. And if he wasn't laughing at him, then Harry would have been delighted to hear it. But as Sev was laughing at him he just raised an eyebrow and waited, "Well?"

With a bit of effort Sev stopped laughing, "Wait that was a real question?" he grinned at Harry's scowl and said, "It's obvious isn't it? I'm older, more powerful and smarter."

Harry snorted, "So that makes you dominant? I think maybe you would like letting me take control for once."

Sev smirked at the thought, it sounded kind of funny, Harry doing what he wanted to Sev without any direction.

Harry must have seen the amusement on his face because he found himself turned and pushed into the wall. Harry tapped his cloak with his wand and all the buttons popped open. His eyes slid determinedly up to Sev's as he pushed aside the cloak and began pulling his belt open.

Once his pants were opened Harry lowered his hand into his pants. He took Sev's hardening cock and gripped it firmly, before moving his hand up and down. Harry bit his lip and enjoyed feeling Sev growing hard in his grip.

Slowly, without taking his eyes off Sev's, he slid down to his knees and yanked Sev's pants down just enough to watch his cock bounce out. His left hand pushed Sev's hips back against the wall, while the other wrapped around the base of his cock.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to the slightly moist slit, he tongued it lightly before pushing his lips over it and taking Sev full in his mouth. He moved his mouth over his erection and pressed the tip to the back of his throat.

While Harry worked on him with his mouth, Sev watched him and tried to quiet his gasps. Harry certainly knew what he was doing, and Sev tried not to think of the other people who had felt this way with Harry going down on them. It bothered him too much, he didn't like the idea that Harry had been with other people.

Than Harry's fingers were squeezing his balls lightly before moving back and stroking his hole. Sev grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and began fucking his mouth roughly, Harry's fingers pinched his hips roughly but it just turned him on even more.

So Harry let him fuck his mouth, enjoying the bit of pain that came with it. He felt Sev quiver before coming, and while his cum spilled into his mouth Sev was yelling out his name and loosening his grip on his hair.

Harry swallowed thickly and stood shakily. He pressed his body into Sev's but his hands were carefully putting his cock back into his pants, pulling the pants back up and zipping them. The ear that was resting on Sev's chest, heard the thumping of a rapidly beating heart.

Severus let feelings run through his body while he smoothed Harry's hair back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not much."

"Good…"

Putting his hands under Harry's chin he lifted it and lightly kissed his mouth. One hand was absentmindedly stroking the other mans cheek, pulling his warmth into him. Sev pecked Harry's lips once more before Harry pulled back his eyes twinkling.

"Was I not doing a good enough job on you?"

"You were excellent. I guess I lost control for a moment."

Harry chuckled, "You guess?"

"It's your fault. You were so good that I just couldn't keep a hold on my control." Sev smirked at Harry.

"You're such a flirt." But Harry definitely didn't mind, he ate it up.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me that."

"Well I guess I'm braver than all your other lovers." Harry grinned and winked at him.

"Since no one has ever dared call me Sev before you, you might say that."

Harry laughed again. He put his hands on either side of Sev's cheeks and kissed Sev firmly. He tried to put what he was feeling into his kiss. He felt it and was slightly afraid of what would happen if Sev felt it. Would he push him away? Mock him? Or ignore it and pretend he couldn't feel what Harry was feeling?

Severus definitely felt the warmth and feeling that Harry was putting into the kiss. His forehead wrinkled but he didn't break the kiss. Did he feel the same? He was shaking lightly, and he didn't want the kiss to end, did that mean he was feeling what Harry was feeling? He wasn't even sure that he knew what love felt like. He'd never felt it before.

But if it was this warmth, softness and feverish need, then maybe he did feel it. Maybe he was falling for Harry. Was that so odd? Harry had never stopped treating him like he was a human being, even when Sev had done his best to hurt Harry. And Harry was the one who kept showing Sev the intimate side of sex.

Harry was smiling when he pulled back, he whispered, "Your chambers?"

Sev smirked, took Harry's hand and walked down the hall with him. He stopped a few times to kiss Harry into breathlessness, or to pull Harry back into the shadows to feel his body or to whisper something sexy in his ear.

When they finally made it to his chambers, the barely wasted anytime before ripping off each other's clothes and pulling each other to the bed. Their love making was wild and harsh at first, which Harry had come to expect from Severus. But he hadn't expected Sev to be gentle and slow the second time they had made love.

It was a shock, but he adored it almost immediately. He couldn't believe that Sev knew how to be so sweet and gentle, and it was making him hornier and hornier. Harry just didn't know what to expect from Sev and he kind of liked it.

He expected that Severus wouldn't want him to sleep in his bed, so when they were both satisfied after a good three orgasms a piece, he sat up and looked around for his clothing. He felt a cold arm wrap around his waist and looked down at Sev who was laying on his side a very peaceful look on his face, "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry blinked, "You want me to stay?"

Severus didn't answer, he just looked down his arm around Harry's waist and then back up into Harry's eyes with an eyebrow raised. Harry snorted and let Sev pull him back down, "You couldn't just say yes?"

Sev nuzzled into his neck and said in a mocking voice, "I have intimacy issues?"

A startled chuckle burst out of him, "Oh Shut up, Sev." But he kissed Sev's temple lightly.

Severus laughed, before yawning into Harry's neck. Harry ran his fingers between the black strands of Sev's hair, "Go to sleep Sev."

Never having felt such an intimate act as having someone hold him as he fell asleep Severus was stiff at first, but slowly he allowed himself to relax. But his grip remained tight around Harry's waist. He just wanted to make sure he stayed close to him.

Harry smiled at Sev's tight hold. It was like he never wanted to let him go. He looked deeply at Sev's sleeping face and realized that he was falling in love with him. It wasn't really all that surprising, it felt natural, like it was supposed to happen at one point or another.

One thing was nagging at his happiness though, what if Sev didn't feel the same about him? What if it was just a fling for Severus, just sex and that was all that he wanted? Harry shrugged mentally. Severus will fall for him just like Harry was falling. Harry figured. It would just take him a bit of time to realize it. After all he was less open about his feelings than Harry; he would need more time to work out his feelings than Harry had.

Snuggling close to Severus Harry sighed and hoped that he was right about how he thought Sev would feel.


	4. 4

The next morning Severus woke up and looked at what his arms were gripping so hard. Harry was spooned up to him, his hair an adorable mess and his mouth smiling lightly. Severus rolled his eyes and carefully unraveled his arms from around Harry's waist. He slid down under the blanket and kissed at his neck, down his shoulders, collar bones, chest, and abs. When he started kissing each rib he felt Harry wake up with a gasp.

Sev raised an eyebrow at the reaction and repeated the gesture. Sure he enough Harry gasped and then laughed, "Sev! Stop that!"

A devilish grin flitted onto Severus's lips and he attacked each rib separately with his tongue and lips. Harry jerked around laughing in between gasp's, finally Harry threw back the blankets covering him, pulled Severus up and then rolled him onto his back until he was straddling him.

Harry looked down at Sev with an amused scowl on his face, "Bad. Bad Severus." His fingers pinched and pulled at the dark pink nipples below him with each word.

Severus's hands climbed up Harry's sides sneakily and then tickled him abruptly. Harry jumped and took in a deep breath, "Severus Snape!"

Thoroughly enjoying having Harry straddle him, Severus's hands pinned his legs down. "Good morning Harry." His smile seemed to invite Harry in to kiss him because Harry leaned in and kissed him deeply.

When he finally pulled back he sat up and said softly, "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you? Sleep well?" Sev asked his hands stroking Harry's legs lightly, soothingly. "It wasn't too cold was it? It gets a bit drafty down here. I can get more blankets for next time, if you were cold."

Harry placed two fingers on Sev's lips, "I was fine. But I am quite pleased to hear that you want me to come back."

Severus's cheeks tinged pink for the first time, and he kind of jerked his head once in what Harry figured must be a nod. "If…y-you want t-to that is."

"Of course Sev." Harry grinned and looked around. "Where's your shower?"

Severus grinned, "Why don't I show you personally?"

The two showered until the hot water ran out. Severus took his time and attention drying Harry, going over his favorite spots repeatedly. He lent Harry another pair of clean robes and tapped them with his wand to make them fit.

Harry smelled the intoxicating scent on the robes before going out to the lab. He read over his notes and sighed, he'd had his fun happy time with Sev but he really did have to focus on his potion now.

He heard Severus moving around the lab and then leaving briefly, but he just focused on adding the right ingredients and stirring for the right amount of time. The potions fumes were delectable; it was like his favorite smells all mixed up, with Severus's intoxicating signature scent the strongest.

After working for four hours straight, Harry put his head on the table tiredly. Strong, thin hands massaged his shoulders and he sighed in satisfaction. "That feels good."

"Have you taken one break Harry?" Annoyance mingled with exasperation in Sev's voice.

"No I haven't. I just wanted to work, continuously." Harry winced when Sev's fingers pinched his shoulders for a second. "Are you mad?"

"You shouldn't overwork yourself Harry. It's not healthy."

"I know. I'm sorry, this is just really…"

"Important to you?" Sev said finishing his sentence.

"Yes."

"I know it is. But you can't hurry through this. If you want it perfect than you definitely have to take it slow."

"Were not taking it slow, does that mean were not perfect?"

"No relationship is perfect Harry."

Harry grinned at Sev saying they were in a relationship, but decided it was wiser not to say anything about it. "How were your classes?"

"Increasingly aggravating, apparently it snowed and the students were overly anxious to begin their Christmas holidays."

"It snowed? I love the snow."

Sev stored the bit of information away and asked, "That's odd. Why?"

Harry turned and bit his lip, "I was never attacked when it was snowing. Every time something bad happened it was during the better parts of the year. Do evil people have an aversion to snow?"He gazed inquisitively up at Sev his eyes curious.

Severus swallowed a laugh, "Yes. All evil people hate snow. You figured it out."

"Is that sarcasm? Sarcasm is the enemy of relationships Severus."

Sev just rolled his eyes, "Well why we don't get some lunch? Maybe that will clear your mind a bit."

"Alright, I guess I can leave the potion where it is."

Sev kissed Harry before leading the way to the door. They walked up the stairs together but didn't touch each other. Hogwarts was open to many things but it would make a lot of students uncomfortable to see their potions professor holding hands with another man let alone someone they all knew, someone extremely famous.

Harry didn't mind though because once or twice he thought he felt Severus's hand brush against his as they avoided the students milling around the hall. And as Sev was to graceful to actually ever bump into anyone he knew that he was expressing his desire to be touching Harry.

They walked into the Great hall and Harry was glad to notice that most of the students appeared to be done eating, and only a couple teachers were seated at their table. Hermione winked at him when she saw them and he grimaced when Severus looked down at him sharply.

They sat on the opposite end of the table from her and Harry frowned when Sev tugged him lightly to make him sit down. "Why can't we sit by Hermione?"

"I…want you to myself." Sev avoided Harry's eyes and began picking at the food on his plate.

Harry grinned, "Aw that's kind of sweet Severus."

Severus glared at him and then back at his plate. "Can we just eat?"

"Yeah but you know if you don't let me tell you when you're being sweet, no one will."

"Maybe that's the way I like it."

"Bullshit." Harry grinned and took a drink of his Butter beer.

Severus clenched his fists but looked away because he knew that if he looked into Harry's eyes, than Harry would see that he was lying.

"So Harry…"

Harry turned and looked to his left, Professor McGonagall was leaning over an empty chair, "I hear you have been working pretty hard on something in the potions lab. How is your project coming along?"

"It's difficult but it's coming along quite well."

"Professor Snape have you surveyed the project?"

Severus looked over at her, "Yes, Potter's right, it's a very difficult potion that he's brewing."

"Have you offered your help?"

"I'll help him any time he asks."

McGonagall looked a bit surprised but pleased, "Good. But you must remember that our Mr. Potter never asks for help when he needs it."

Harry blushed, but Severus just nodded, "Yes I remember. "

"Good." She nodded at them and turned to talk to Professor Trelawney who sat next to her.

Harry slid a look at Severus and saw that Severus was staring back. He smiled lightly and whispered, "I ask for help don't I?"

"Not unless you absolutely have too."

"I'll work on it."

"Good."

Harry looked at his empty plate and said, "Done eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we go?"

Severus stood at the same time as Harry and they walked out of the Great Hall. The halls were mostly empty, but a few older students were hanging around as they didn't have a full schedule. Harry pushed open the front door and pulled Severus out.

Severus winced at the cold and scowled down at Harry, "Why…?"

Harry laughed, "Come on Sev, its beautiful out here!"

"Yeah it is beautiful." Severus knew Harry was talking about the snow, but he wasn't sure he was talking about the snow.

With a grin Harry raised an eyebrow at him, like he knew what he meant. He bent down and scooped up some snow, he grinned angelically up at Sev who narrowed his eyes at him threateningly. "Don't you dare!"

Harry grimaced apologetically ahead of time and threw the snowball, it hit Sev in the chest, and he cursed and charged toward him. Harry laughed and ran as best he could through the snow.

Severus ran after Harry and tackled him, hard. He heard Harry laughing and couldn't help but grin. "You insolent little ass!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry yelled as Sev straddled him and began throwing light, dusty snow on him.

"You should be!" Severus rubbed snow into Harry's hair and then leaned in slowly. He whispered, "You should be…" before leaning in more to kiss him.

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Sev's neck. He nipped the older man's lip and sucked the tip of his tongue lightly. Severus made a needing noise and moved his mouth to Harry's neck. He sucked above his shoulder and licked the spot when he was done. He pulled back and grinned at the bright red spot he'd just made. One of his long, thin fingers rubbed it.

Harry frowned, "Did you seriously just give me a hickey?"

"Yes. Consider it part of your punishment for throwing a snowball at me!"

"Part of my punishment?"

"Oh yes. You don't think that's all the punishment your getting do you?"

"At first I did…Is this going to be a good, fun kind of punishment or… bad, fun kind of punishment?"

"A little of both."

"Mm, nice." Harry grinned and sneakily rubbed a handful of cold snow into Sev's hair.

With a growl Severus began tickling Harry until they were both breathless.

The two played in the snow for awhile before Sev had to go teach a class and Harry had to go back to his potions. They parted after a long passionate kiss and a moment of staring at each other wistfully.

Over the next week it became routine for Harry to sleep in the same bed as Severus, every night. Harry was relieved that Hermione didn't seem to mind, she did wear a sneaky smile whenever she saw him and Sev together though. And after a few talks with her, Harry came to comprehend that she knew he was falling in love with Severus.

He didn't need her approval but found himself extremely thankful to have it. She was like his family and he wanted her to like who he found himself with.

As for himself, Harry had never been happier. He got to see Severus every day, they got to talk, make love and kiss each other. He was relieved that he didn't have to go through making the Memoratium potion on his own. He had the most gifted potions master he knew guiding him through it. And after a long day of nonstop brewing, it nice having Sev there ready to massage the tension out of him, hold him as he slept and whisper words of encouragement into his ear.

Their love making was never boring either, he grew to know that Sev like a little bit of pain with his sex, but that he could also be incredibly gentle. He knew that Severus liked to be kissed deep and long after coming. And that despite all the complaining about being called Sev, he was growing to like it.

And as for Severus he felt like his day couldn't be good until Harry kissed him in the morning or laughed at one of his snide comments. Harry was the only person Sev couldn't seem to hurt anymore. Anytime Sev said something mean, snippy, or snide to him Harry just smiled or laughed and then he would kiss him and tell him to stop being grumpy.

Severus had never known anyone like Harry, trying to figure him out was intriguing and hair-pulling annoying at times. He loved Harry, he knew that now and he knew that Harry was fond of him. But he didn't want to rush into telling him just to get turned down.

Severus was sitting in his office when he heard Harry curse loudly in the lab; he stood and hurried into the room. He saw Harry with his head in his arms and his body was shaking. Sev walked over to his lover and tentatively rubbed his shoulders. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I've been trying to figure this book out for the last four hours. And I can't do it! Severus I can't do it!" Harry turned in his seat and the dark circles stood out brightly as frustrated tears filled his eyes.

Severus's heart panged and he put his hands on Harry's face, "Oh Harry, of course you can. You have been working nonstop for days, it's no wonder you frustrated and tired. I know you want to get this done as fast as you can but Harry working yourself until you're exhausted isn't going to help love."

Harry sniffled and whispered, "You think I can do it?"

"I know you can. You're infuriatingly brilliant."

"This was sort of a compliment, so thank you." Harry ran his hand across Sev's cheek and said quietly, "You are so wonderful and sweet."

"Well don't go telling people. You'll ruin my reputation." Sev winked and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears still lingering in his eyes.

Harry, "You know Severus you might make me fall for you."

Sev looked down, "Might?"

"Sev…You know I love you, don't you?"

With wide eyes Severus looked up and into Harry's eyes. He didn't say anything for a few long moments and fear and doubt flitted into Harry's eyes, "This might be a good time to say um…something."

Sev blinked, "Oh um…I've never said…" He looked away and fidgeted, "I love you Harry."

He heard Harry sigh happily, "That sounds so lovely. Say it again!" He moved around on his seat to scoot close to Severus. "But this time…You have to look at me."

It took all of Severus's effort to look into Harry's eyes, but once he did look into those incredible green eyes he found it completely easy to whisper, "I love you."

Harry squeezed himself into Sev's arms and looked up into the black eyes that gazed at him cautiously and lovingly. "And I love you Severus Snape."

Harry pulled Severus's head down and kissed him openly. "Take me to bed, Sev?"

Within minutes Severus had Harry on his back, his legs over his shoulders and he was deep inside him. Despite all the pleasure he was feeling, he didn't want to close his eyes and miss out on seeing Harry's eyes open and staring up at him so trusting and loving.

Feeling Severus sliding in and out of him, Harry asked a question he was burning to ask, "When…oh that's nice…do I get to be in you?"

Severus stopped, and felt Harry wriggle his hips around and whimper. Harry inside him, his beautiful erection inside his body? Sev bit his lip he'd never had that happen before, he was a little curious though.

He knew Harry had been a top before and he didn't doubt that Harry was amazing once he was charge. He had to give him his chance to love him, "How about the night the potion is done?"

Harry how was still trying to create friction between their bodies, stopped, "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He shoved into Harry's body again with a groan.

Harry whimpered, "Oh! Sev…I promise you won't regret it."

"You have to finish that potion first love."He stopped moving again and said firmly, "But that does not mean that you go and rush into finishing that potion Harry. Because, if I see you working yourself to exhaustion again I'm going to take back my promise."

Harry pouted but nodded, "Okay I promise not to work myself to exhaustion, but the night that I finish. I get to be inside you. As long and as many times as I want."

"Deal." And then he listened to Harry's gasping and moaning when he thrust into him again.

"Oh Sev…I love you."


	5. 5

The day Harry finished the potion Severus had gone on to dinner ahead of him, threatening him that if he didn't meet him up there in ten minutes he was gonna come drag him to dinner. It had been a good three weeks since the night they confessed their love to each other, and Severus made the promise to him.

It had been the best three weeks of Harry and Severus's life, Harry had sneakily moved into Severus's chambers under Sev's orders amazingly enough. Since telling Harry he loved him, he couldn't stop saying it. He'd never told anyone that before, ever, and now he couldn't stop saying it.

Harry loved hearing it so he didn't mind. He also didn't mind all the sex they were having now that he'd stopped working such absurd hours.

The most astonishing event had happened when Harry had begged Severus to have dinner with Hermione and him. After a stiff ten minutes Hermione and Sev had begun arguing about some teaching method or another and the Harry knew they were both secretly enjoying it. The rest of the night had gone very smoothly with a lot of debates and playful insults.

But Harry wasn't thinking about the amazing weeks he'd had with Severus. He looked down at his potion in amazement. He had added the last ingredient and watched in astonishment as the potion turned the beautiful blue color that was described in the instructions.

He jumped up, squeaked in excitement and ran for the door. He ran all the way to the great hall and looked around. It was empty of all students because it was Christmas holidays and only McGonagall, Trelawney, Professor Sprout, Hermione and Severus were sitting at the table.

Harry stared up at the table and almost immediately Severus looked in his direction, a smile flitted onto his face and he got up and walked down to meet Harry. Harry ran at him and shouted, "I'm finished and it's perfect!"

Shocking everyone in the room, Severus picked Harry up and hugged him hard, "It's done?"

Harry nodded anxiously, "it's done Sev!"

"Oh god Harry!" Severus kissed Harry full on the mouth.

While Harry and Severus kissed deeply in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione looked at her colleagues in shock. To her amusement, the other teachers watched Harry and Sev kiss only for a moment before picking their conversations back up. She wanted nothing more than to get up and finally find out what Harry's potion was and why the potion being done was such a miraculous thing. But she couldn't bring herself to breaking up such a beautiful not to mention arousing kiss. Watching them kiss was just…Really, really hot.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Oh Sev, it's done! It might cure Ron!"

"I know love, I know." He let Harry lead him up to the teachers table and sit next to Hermione, though he didn't realize it right away. "When are we going to London?"

"You'll come with me?"

"If you want me too Harry."

"I do."

"You're leaving Harry?" Hermione asked next to him.

"I have to go to London, probably tomorrow. You have to come with us!" Harry realized.

Hermione looked confused, "Me, go to London with you? But why?"

"I can't tell you, but please you have too! It's only for a day."

Hermione looked a little startled by Harry's insistence, but when Sev nodded his head once at her and narrowed his eyes, she nodded and said quickly, "Okay I'll go with you tomorrow." She looked down, "But now that you're finished with the potion, does that mean you are leaving Hogwarts?"

Harry blinked and realized that now that he was done he had no public reason to be staying at Hogwarts any longer. He glanced at Severus and say that he realized that at the same time too. Their eyes met and Severus's had an edge of desperation to them. Harry opened his mouth to say something when a quiet cough interrupted him.

Professor McGonagall who was seated next to Hermione said, "Um, Severus…A professor's 'intended partner' is allowed to live at Hogwarts with their partners. I believe your chambers are large enough?"

Severus blinked and nodded, "They are…"

"Good. I believe you will need to fill out a couple of forms but other than that, I see no problem with your 'intended partner' living here." She put a lot of emphasis the words, intended partner.

Severus paled but then glanced at Harry who looked confused. He hadn't been paying much attention he was to conflicted. He was excited about the potion being done, but devastated about having to leave Hogwarts and mainly having to leave Severus.

And now that he was focusing on Severus he could see the deep look on his face. It was the look that was saying that he Severus was thinking deeply and planning something. "Severus?"

Severus looked at him and smiled his light small smile that lingered only on the edges of his lips. "Yeah?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing just happy for you." He winked and picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was looking at Severus in shock and then at McGonagall who was looking pointedly away. Harry frowned but mentally shrugged. He remembered a certain promise that Severus had made him.

He grinned widely and whispered, "Um, Severus I was hoping that you could come make sure my um, potion was perfect."

Severus glanced up, "now? You haven't eaten yet…"

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay let's go look."

Harry stood and they walked out to the hall. Harry looked around then grabbed Sev's hand; he grinned wickedly at him and sidled up to him in the sexiest way. He pushed Sev against the wall and began kissing him passionately.

Severus's stayed wide open in surprise. He gently pushed Harry back, "Well that was nice."

"And it's only the beginning Severus. This is going to be a long night; I hope you saved your strength."

"Well of course I have but why…" Severus blushed furiously when he realized why Harry was acting so forward.

Harry grinned, "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No. I'm just a little apprehensive."

"You shouldn't be! You've seen my reaction to it; you must realize that it's pleasurable?"

Flashes of Harry's face pulled tight over his groaning lips and sheen covered face flowed through Severus's mind, "I know you like it, yes."

"You think you won't?"

"I…don't know."

"How about we'll try it. And if you don't like it then we'll stop okay?"

"That seems fair."

Playing with one of the many buttons of Severus's robes Harry looked up at him with a look full of promise, "I promise to make it as pleasurable as possible."

"I've no doubt of that Harry."

Harry took his hand and began pulling him down the hall, in the directions of the dungeons. "I love you Severus Snape. You know that. I just want to express it."

Severus smiled, "I love you too…" he reached over and patted Harry's butt. "I just enjoy being inside you."

"Don't think that I'm never going to let you, just because of one night Sev. Because I enjoy it just as much as you."

"I know." Sev said smugly.

With a laugh Harry poked him, "God you have a big ego."

"That's not the only thing that I have that's big." Severus raised his eyebrows repeatedly at him.

With another laugh, Harry giggled, "Do you see why I love you?"

"Because I have a huge penis and I know how to use it?"

"Precisely."

They were at their chamber doors now and Severus was bit his lip anxiously. He pushed Harry against the door and started pulling off his clothes. Harry's cloak was on the floor, along with his shirt, and belt, Sev was working on his pants when a very startled voice said, "Oh! Oh my…excuse me!"

Sev swung around and scowled at the male ghost that had flown through the opposite wall. The ghost, all see-through and embarrassed, glanced at them once more and then floated black through the wall backwards.

He looked by at Harry and saw him shaking with laughter. Seeing the scowl on Sev's face harry burst out laughing. He laid a hand against the door behind him and held on so he wouldn't fall over laughing.

"That was not funny!" Sev said loudly. He bit his lip and growled low in his throat.

"Oh come on Sev! That poor ghost is probably traumatized." Harry laughed loudly and pushed the hair that was flopping into his face.

Severus shook his head, "You are such a freak, Harry."

"Mhm. Now that that's established, where were we?" he pulled out his wand and tapped himself. His clothes disappeared and he raised an eyebrow at Sev. He ran his hand across his chest and then lower.

Sev watched him interestedly and felt his own penis growing hard. He pressed against Harry so he could feel what he was doing to himself. Harry's hand moved on himself and he sucked in Sev's earlobe. Severus breathed heavily and reached around Harry, he pushed open the door and walked Harry in with him. They walked in to the room and Harry sat back on the bed, his hand still moving.

Severus got on his knees and moved forward, he placed his arms on either side of his legs. He looked up at Harry who was looking down into his eyes. Harry smiled and bit his lip when Severus moved forward. Sev moved his hands away and replaced them with his own.

Harry breathed shallowly in his throat and put his hand on Sev's shoulder. He squeezed it and closed his eyes. Severus's hands were a familiar cold and they were skilled as they moved around him.

His eyes burst open when he felt Sev's tongue lick at the tip, he groaned and pulled Sev up by his collar. He kissed him until their tongues licked at each other fiercely. He fell back onto his back pulling Sev with him . He kissed him until his erection was practically bouncing anxiously. "Severus, take off your clothes."

Severus stood and slowly undressed, watching Harry's eyes stare hungrily at him. When he was finally naked he walked over to the bed and stood next to it. Harry patted the bed next to him and when he laid down he smiled and ran a finger down Sev's chest down to the silky thatch of hair that surrounded his erection.

Harry leaned in and kissed Sev, he put his index finger in his mouth and then nudged Severus's legs open. He reached down and lightly rubbed around his hole.

Severus gasped and his hands clenched the blanket below him. He felt Harry's finger probe into him, deeper and deeper. He tightened for a long moment but Harry just kissed him until he relaxed.

After several long moments of Harry deliciously tormenting him with his one finger he added another and Severus moaned and moved around.

Harry tapped his legs and said, "Bend your legs."

Severus did and Harry settled in between them, he opened a jar of lube and slicked himself up. He positioned himself at Sev's hole and whispered, "I'll go slow…"

He pushed in inch by inch and listened carefully for Sev's gasps to turn slow and passionate. Sev was breathing hard, he gripped Harry's arms tightly and had his eyes closed. He felt Harry moved slowly out and then back in, and groaned at the inflamed and delicious feeling it brought through his body.

Harry looked down at Sev, "Good?" when Sev nodded once he began moving earnestly. Severus was such a perfect fit, like they were made for each other.

He began thrusting with more feeling and power and Sev's hands reached up to hold onto his shoulders, his legs widened and slid further up Harry's back. He was feeling such amazing feelings; he hadn't thought that he'd like Harry being inside him. But this was just so intense it was so intimate and it felt so good!

They moved together until they were both tight and ready to explode. Harry reached down to touch Sev's erection but Sev smacked his hand away and pulled Harry roughly down to him. He kissed him hard and they both shuddered when his cum hit both of their bodies. His orgasm was intense and he knew he was shouting out but all he felt was the ecstasy of Harry making love to him, and the way his lips were moving on his at the same times that his hips were pushing him in and out of his body.

Harry pushed in once more and stiffened, jerking. His body shuddered above him and he felt Harry's cum fill him. Harry fell over onto him and kissed whatever part of his body that his lips were touching.

Sev wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered, "That was nice."

Harry chuckled darkly into his neck, "Just nice? You loved it."

Severus laughed too, "Fine."

"I love you darling." Harry whispered nuzzling Sev's neck with his lips. "Who would have ever thought we would be here right now?"

With a laugh, Severus shook his head, "I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Nuzzling his neck again, Harry stroked his chest with his right hand, "I love your laugh. I wish you would laugh more."

"You're the only person who can make me laugh."

"That's a good thing yes?"

"Yes Harry that is a good thing." Severus and Harry were quiet for many long moments before Sev rubbed Harry's back and said, "Let me up for a minute love."

Harry rolled over and pulled the blanket up around himself. Severus stood and looked down at him for a moment, he smiled and walked over to a chest by his bureau. He dug through it for a moment before finding the small box he was looking for.

Harry watched him dig through the chest and tried to peek over his shoulder to see what Sev was holding but couldn't see it. He shrugged and stared up the ceiling until he heard Sev stand and walk over to the bed. Severus sat next to him and whispered, "Harry…"

Smiling the moment he saw Sev sit next to him, he moved so his head on lying on top of his leg. "Yes?"

"I um…Want to ask you if you'll wear this…" Sev held out the small box to Harry who sat up and took it.

Harry looked at Sev and opened it. A ring, made of very dark silver sat on top of many layers of ting protective paper. He took it out and looked at it, a pattern made with diamonds circled around the ring. The ring was cold in his the palm of his hand and he watched it sparkle. He looked inquisitively up at Sev.

"Your mother gave it to me when I told I her that I was attracted to men basically." Sev said quietly.

Harry eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little, "My…My mother?"

"Yes. You knew we were friends right?" When Harry nodded still looking a little stunned Severus continued, "She told me to give it the person who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…The person I knew I would always love."

The surprise in Harry's mind was replaced with love and softness; he gently laid his hand on Sev's leg. Severus smiled at him, though he did look a little bit worried, "That's you Harry. I don't see my life from now on without you in it. You can have that ring either way but I want you too wear it if you are willing to spend our lives together, live together here, be my partner."

A little breathless Harry looked back down at the ring in his hand; he opened Severus's hand and put it into his hand. He looked up and saw Severus look a little bit stricken but Harry smiled at him, "Then put it on me."

Shock covered Severus's face followed by complete happiness, "You're sure?" But his hands were already fumbling for Harry's left hand.

"Of course I'm sure I love you. And I know you love me." Harry straightened his hand and let Harry put the ring on his ring finger.

Severus slid it on and stared at the ring on Harry's long finger. Sev beamed and kissed Harry ecstatically. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry giggled and whispered, "Are you ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah."

The two spent the night making crazy, newlywed love all night. They actually fell asleep around four in the morning, with Harry curled around Sev, and with Sev's arms holding him painfully tight.

A knock woke them around noon; Harry groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Severus ruffled his hair and whispered, "Maybe they'll go away."

But the knock at the door continued, and Sev stood up, "Okay ill get it."

Harry pulled the sheet free and gave it to him. "Here you go honey." He put his sleepy head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Severus smiled and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He crossed the room and opened the door, putting his usual scowl on his face. Hermione stood at the door and blushed when she saw that he was half naked, "Oh hi Severus. Um I was wondering when we were headed to London. I have some papers that I have to grade later on tonight and I don't want to be too late in getting back."

Harry opened his eyes and jumped up, "Oh my god! London! We have to go Severus!"

Luckily enough Severus had closed the door enough that Hermione couldn't see a very naked Harry running around the room looking for a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Sev smirked at Hermione and said, "We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes."

"Fifteen!" Harry yelled behind them.

"Fifteen minutes." Hermione smiled and nodded before walking away.

Severus shut the door and grinned at Harry who threw him some clean pants, "Here Sev, put these on."

Harry pulled on his pants and a clean shirt and was in the middle of buttoning Severus's when he noticed the ring on his finger, "Oh…Right." He smiled at it and then up at his husband, "Oh I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." Sev kissed his nose lightly finished buttoning his black shirt.

"We have to get you a ring Sev. It only makes sense!" Harry smiled, and then looked over Sev's entire black ensemble. "Do you only ever wear black?"

Sev looked down at his outfit, "Yes."

Harry ran his hand down the black, silk shirt Sev was wearing, "And you look totally great in it. But you would look totally hot in white too…Or red or basically any color would look hot on you actually."

"I like black." Severus winked and turned to pick up his traveling cloak.

Harry picked up his dark green robes and put them on. "I know you do." He playfully tugged on Severus's hair, "It makes you look all dark and mysterious." He chuckled like he knew better and opened their door. He walked out with Severus following him closely.

"Got the potion, Harry?"

Patting his pocket anxiously, Harry felt the flask full of the potion in his pocket. "Yes. I hope it'll work…"

"I'm sure it will Harry, I know that you can do anything you set your mind too." Sev took his hand and whispered encouragements the whole way to the Entrance hall.

When they could see Hermione standing patiently by the doors, Harry whispered, "Should I tell her before we get there?"

"I don't know…maybe you should wait until you are completely sure that it will work."

"You're right; I don't want to get her hopes up only to have it fail."

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Hermione, "Hi, ready to go?"

"I suppose." Hermione still looked a little bewildered about why Harry wanted her to go along so badly. She glanced curiously at Severus but he just gave her a blank looked and nodded once. She shrugged and together they walked across the grounds to the gate.

Severus opened the gate and as one they apparated to St. Mungo's. As usual St. Mungo's was packed with wizards and witches of all ages. Harry looked around anxiously and took the familiar path up to Ron's private room.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Severus stood close to his side, and a sad Hermione stood off to the side.

After a moment the door opened and a much aged Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, "Harry!" She pulled him into a tight hug and he breathed in happily. Mrs. Weasley had always been like a mother to Harry. He felt a twinge of regret at not visiting her for the past month.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" she smiled sadly at him.

"I know I'm sorry! I've been working on something…Actually can I talk to you about it for a moment?" Harry motioned away from Hermione and Severus who were moving into Ron's room to visit with him.

Mrs. Weasley stepped to the side with him and they were joined by Mr. Weasley who had been coming to see Ron. Harry spoke with them about the potion and its effects. He asked for their permission to give Ron the potion.

They looked pale by the time he stopped talking but after a moment Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Harry, you think it'll work?"

"It should Mrs. Weasley…It should."

"Were willing to try anything, and we trust you Harry." Mr. Weasley said his eyes watery.

Harry smiled at them, "Okay, let's go."

He turned and walked slowly into Ron's room. Ron looked up at him with a blank smile. "Hey Ron, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Have you met my new friend, Severus?" Ron pointed at an awkward looking Severus who was sitting in a chair by the window.

"Yeah we've met. Listen Ron, I have something for you to drink okay?" harry pulled the flask out of his pocket.

Ron reached out for it with the same blank smile, "Like all my other medicine?"

Harry handed it to him, "Yeah…Like all your other medicine." He avoided Hermione's curious eyes, she looked confused and anxious.

Ron shrugged, "Okay." He opened the flask and raised it too his lips.

Everyone in the room stopped breathing for several long moments and Harry felt like his heart had stopped. Ron lowered the potion and stared at them blankly before his eyes widened and he leaned over his knee's, his hands clutching his temples.

Hermione gasped and dropped to her knee's next to Ron, "Ron? Ronald are you okay? Harry what did you give him?" She raised accusing eyes up to his.

"Harry…" Ron said brokenly. Everyone looked at Ron as he slowly straightened. He stared at Harry closely for a long moment before looking down at Hermione and whispering, "Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes were very wide as she clutched his knees and whispered, "Ron?"

Ron raised his eyes from hers and looked at his mother, "Mum?" Mrs. Weasley clutched at her heart and he looked at his father, "Dad?" he looked at the last person in the room, "Snape?" He sounded bewildered as he said the last name.

"You know who we are?" Harry heard Mr. Weasley ask brokenly.

Ron looked down and startled them all by laughing a laugh that none of them had heard for a very long time, "I remember you! I remember you all!"

Hermione gasped and threw her arms around Ron's waist before bursting into tears. Mrs. Weasley followed Hermione's example and embraced him as tears slid down her cheeks. Mr. Weasley crossed the room and grasped Ron's shoulder his eyes spilling over.

Harry stood in shock in the middle of the room, his potion had worked! Ron could remember them all! A single tear slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes. "Oh…" he felt Severus stand next to him and wrap his arm around his shoulder. Harry leaned in and cried silently against Sev's shoulder. "It worked…"

"I know Harry! I know!"Severus whispered.

"Whoa…I've missed something haven't I?" Ron said sounding amused and surprised.

Harry stepped away from Severus and nodded at his friend. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sat on the bed next to him still clutching at him as though if they let go he would disappear again. And Hermione was sobbing into his knees. Harry stared into his friends eyes, "Yes mate…You've missed out on some things."

Ron looked at the people holding onto him and said in an amused voice, "Um…I think we'll have to talk later. Apparently I'm really popular now!" Ron and Harry chuckled together before Ron stood carefully, dislodging everyone who was holding on to him. He crossed the room and pulled Harry to him.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and hugged the boy who was his brother. The two stood that way for a long moment before Ron stepped back and said seriously, "Thank you Harry." He glanced at Snape quickly and then back to Harry, he whispered, "But what's Snape doing here…?"

With a chuckle harry grinned at Severus who looked amused and then back to Ron, "Well Ron that's one of those things were definitely going to have to talk about."

A wary but amused look crossed Ron's face but he nodded, "Okay." He looked around and said loudly, "Bloody hell am I hungry!"

Much later that night Harry finally got his chance to speak to Ron alone. The whole Weasley clan had been called in by Mr. Weasley and they'd all come to see if he was truly back to his old self. Harry spent hours answering questions about his potion and embarrassedly accepting teary thanks from the Weasley clan.

Severus had stood in the corner saying hello to whoever said hello to him first and ignoring curious looks he received. He stayed as close to Harry as he could but mostly stared at Harry's face. He loved the extremely happy and peaceful look Harry was wearing, he'd never seen his lover look so happy the entire time he'd known him.

At times Harry would lock eyes with him and mouth, 'I love you' to him and Severus would wink and felt his heart beating happily.

Harry answered Ron's questions about what was going on in his life, what had happened with Oliver, how he'd discovered the potion, if Hermione had dated anyone, and why Snape was suddenly acting so affection with Harry. When Harry got to the last question he'd hesitated for a moment before stammering and quickly telling Ron about how he and Severus were in love and married now.

Ron stared at him in shock for a couple long moments before closing his open mouth and nodding, "Okay…I've dealt with weirder things. Good for you!"

Letting out a sigh of relief Harry chuckled, "Thanks mate."

"Well let's get your beloved in here. I feel like we're all going to have to spend a long time together. I have to start getting used to the git…Oh sorry…To Snape being around." Ron shrugged an apology at Harry for insulting Severus but Harry just laughed it off and called Severus into the room.

They all started talking and it began to feel completely comfortable. Harry took Sev's hand somewhere in middle of the conversation and leaned his head against Sev's shoulder. At first Ron looked a little shocked but Hermione came in and took his hand and he looked from their clasped hands to Harry's and Severus's and nodded once with a light smile.

The four talked long into the night and when Harry and Sev finally said goodnight to Ron and Hermione who were staring at each other hungrily, they felt like they could just sleep for ages. Harry took Sev's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, winding his left arm around Sev's waist. "Oh Sev…This was such a wonderful day. Thank you for being there with me."

"I knew you could do it Harry. You're just so bloody brilliant."

The stood outside and a light snow fell on their heads; Harry took Severus's face in his hands and whispered, "I love you Severus Snape."

"And I love you Harry Potter-Snape. Forever." He leaned in as he spoke.

Harry whispered, "Forever." He pressed his lips against Severus's and at the same moment they felt their hearts fill with eternal love. They knew they would have fights and arguments but they also knew they would love each other forever and always be happy. Harry and Severus kissed lovingly and found that they had found their happily ever after.

-The End.


End file.
